1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for improving color purity and a light source module applying the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the light source module and the method for improving color purity, which are applied in a display.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to fit the modern life style, visual or image apparatus has become thinner and lighter. Though having some advantages, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are still marred by their bulky size due to the electron gun and radiation generated during display. Accordingly, combining opto-electronic technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic electro-luminescent (OEL) displays, and plasma display panels (PDPs), have become the mainstream display products in the market.
According to the type of light sources, LCDs are classified into reflective LCDs, transmissive LCDs, and semi-transmissive LCDs. The transmissive LCDs and the semi-transmissive LCDs are composed of liquid crystal panels and backlight modules, wherein the backlight modules serve as a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel to perform the display function.
In general, a light source module, such as a fluorescent lamp or a light emitting diode (LED) package, is adopted to provide light in the backlight module. The light source modules may provide lights with main wavelengths, such as red, green, and blue lights, for the liquid crystal panel to perform the display function. However, it is helpless for the light source module, the fluorescent lamp or the LED package, to produce other lights with improper wavelengths, such as orange and cyan lights, at the same time. Due to the improper color lights of the light source module, color purity of the backlight module is limited, that leads to low color saturation and inferior display quality of the liquid crystal display.